Kindred Spirits
by Blueeyes01
Summary: I love story between Zuko and Katara. Zuko is marrying Mai, but he has other plans.


Kindred Spirits

Zuko

I opened my eyes just a little bit. The sun poured into the little crack of my eyeballs. I had just awoken from a dream; it was a pleasant bitter-sweet dream. I could remember the ending of it, though it was foggy. All I could really remember in this dream was a sudden flash of lightning followed by a scream of pain. And then, I woke up to the soft sleeping sounds of my soon to be wife Mai. I always knew she would forgive me for breaking up with her. I just didn't know we were going to grow this close with our wedding being just days away! I sat up and rubbed my eyes, getting out of bed was such a challenge these days because of the soreness of my chest. It was almost completely healed now. I had asked the healers at the palace to put aloe on it twice daily to eliminate the soreness and the crusty after bits. I got off the bed slowly, checking to make sure I hadn't awoken Mai I got dressed and went to my study. My study was my place and mine alone! I allowed no one in it. There was however this one time I had my dinner given to me by my uncle, but he was the only one!

I stepped inside and walked to the small window and looked out. Oh, how I wish I could see her again, the waterbender Katara. Such a beautiful girl, with long flowing wavy hair, and crystal clear blue eyes. I missed her and thought of her often. I hadn't seen her for several months since my becoming of fire lord. As I looked down over the lake I could see two turtle ducks and five newborns, it was funny the way the baby turtle ducks would open their beaks, waiting for a caterpillar worm to be dropped into their little beaks. I sighed a little at the site before me, I had always wished I had a family that cared for me like this. Not that I wanted a worm shoved down my throat. I walked inside to find Mai still asleep. The girl could sleep all day if she was given the chance. But today, I had to wake her. I nudged her, and she opened her eyes. "Hmm" was her response.

"It's time to get up, we have a big day ahead."

"UH, why did you wake me up so early? I thought the wedding rehearsal was much later."

I always hated her constant complaining about everything. If it wasn't about her she would sigh and moan. That is something that Katara never did. She was strong, will powered, and gruff. But she never complained when something came up, and it wasn't about her. I had secretly wanted to go and find her, but Mai would figure I was breaking up with her, but then…

"Well if we're going now, why aren't you dressed?" she said.

"I'm getting there; I just have a lot on my mind." I said.

"Okay, that's great so just let me know when you are done thinking, and then wake me up again." She said pulling the covers back over her head.

"No! Get your lazy ass out of bed." I yelled

"Where are you going?

"TO CLEAR MY HEAD!" I yelled and stormed out of the room.

*~*~*~*~

Katara

I awoke feeling recharged, and ready for a new day, life was different after Zuko became Fire Lord. The world seemed more at peace. Never again were we forced into hiding from the Fire Nation. Aang was a hero a peace keeper, and a great friend. But of course there was still a lot of work to be done. For a hundred years the war left the world scarred and broken and many people still didn't trust the Fire Nation. They were worried that the end of the war was a fluke and that if a person said the wrong thing to the wrong person the war would restart, and they would have to endure more hardship. It was my job to make sure that peace would remain between the people of all the nations because we are all the same, except for bending abilities. Today, I was going to town to by supplies for our new home. Saving the world did have it advantages. We got a new home, new furniture, and round the clock maid service! It was different having them around. I have always been the caretaker in the family. Even when we were a group I would make sure that there was enough food for everyone, I did the laundry, washed the dishes, and helped heal Aangs wound. But I guess letting someone else do the work wouldn't hurt.

I grabbed my coat and walked out into the morning sun like a woman on a mission…

To be continued…

Feedback is great! Please respond I love reviews!


End file.
